


The Initiation

by novoselic439 (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Derek Hale, Virgin Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/novoselic439
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants Stiles to join the pack, but Stiles doesn't want to be a werewolf. Luckily, Derek knows another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> My first proper attempt at one of these. Not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!

‘What we need’ Derek said determinedly ‘Is for you to join the pack’.

Stiles frowned at him.

‘You’re not turning me.’ He stated. ‘How many times do I have to tell you?’

Stiles was getting himself into dangerous situations recently. Well, so were the rest of them too, but luckily for the werewolves they had a connection. It bound them in a way that made it a lot easier for them to find each other and communicate when they needed to, and thus made them and especially Derek, the alpha, all the more powerful. Stiles, however, was determined to stay human. Although he was described as ‘practically pack’ a lot of the time, he technically wasn’t. Derek had told him to come to the loft so they could have a proper discussion about it.

‘Safety in numbers, Stiles. It makes sense and would be better for all of us.’ Derek said, annoyed ‘Don’t be selfish.’

‘Selfish? Seriously? Wow, sorry for wanting to protect my own humanity Derek.’ Stiles huffed.

‘You’re lucky I’m even asking. Some would have just gone for it without your permission.’

‘Well thank you for being such a gentleman.’ Stiles snapped. ‘Is there no other way you can…initiate me? Like some weird ass ritual or spell. There always seems to be one of them knocking around. You know, something that lets humans into a pack somehow.’

Derek smirked.

‘What?’

‘There’s only one way I know of, but it’s out of the question.’

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek’s tone ‘What is it?’

‘It doesn’t matter. It’s not like we’d do it.’

‘Do what?’

Derek sighed. ‘As the alpha, I’d have to- uh- I’d have to-‘Stiles noticed Derek’s awkwardness and understood.

‘Oh.’

‘It’s supposed to create a connection between an alpha and a human. Enough of one for them to also become connected to the pack, it’s not quite the same, but it lets the pack find the human easier and vice versa. I mean, not that you’d want to anyway.’

‘Right.’ Stiles said, ‘We wouldn’t. At all.’

Derek nodded and there was an awkward pause. 

‘Uhm. Any other options then?’ Stiles said, a little desperate. 

‘No. I have to bite you Stiles. I’d be doing it for the pack’s safety and your own, you know that.’ Derek stated, pacing across the room. ‘This is the worst situation we’ve been in and we can’t afford to be separated by anything.’

‘I don’t want to live the rest of my life as a freaking werewolf Derek!’ Stiles enunciated for the millionth time. ‘My life’s weird enough being surrounded by you guys, let alone being one of you! I’d like some level of normality, not that you’d understand that.’ 

‘You have to make a choice.’ Derek said, glaring at him. ‘You know your options. Risk the safety of yourself and your friends, let me make you into something that can protect them, or-‘

Their eyes met.

‘Or the other option.’

Stiles held Derek’s gaze and frowned.

‘I have to say, you don’t seem particularly opposed to that option.’

Derek growled ‘I care more about my pack than anything else right now.’

‘So you’d be up for it?’ He questioned, raising and eyebrow in surprise. 

Derek looked away, before he spoke, his voice hesitant ‘I’ll do what’s necessary, what with you refusing to cooperate with anything else so far.’

‘It’s the only option that isn’t, well, otherwise drastic.’ Stiles said, stammering slightly and avoiding Derek’s gaze. ‘Maybe it’s, uh, worth a try.’

Derek stared at him ‘Are you serious?’

‘Hey. It doesn’t mean anything, as you said, it’s all for the good of the pack.’

Derek looked vaguely bewildered. ‘I was not expecting that response.’

‘Yeah, well you also can’t expect me to put everyone in danger or be willing to, well, give up my life as I know it.’ Stiles argued. 

‘But you’d be happy to do this?’ Derek smirked, disbelieving.

‘It’s not funny!’ Stiles snapped ‘For the record, I don’t want to do it! It just happens to be the least consequential option!’

‘Okay, okay. Calm down.’

‘Calm down? I just agreed to have sex with you, Derek. Like, we’re gonna do it. And it’s going to be super freaking weird, in case you hadn’t thought about it.’

‘Yeah, I realise that Stiles. But if we’re gonna do then maybe we should just get it out of the way.’ Derek said hesitantly, his voice low.

‘What, now?’

‘If we wait, we mind change our minds, and then we’re back to square one.’

‘Okay.’ Stiles said with false confidence. They were stood an awkward few meters apart and neither of them really knew where to go from here.

‘We’re just gonna do it?’ Stiles asked. This was all very sudden.

‘If you’re up for it.’ Derek nodded.

Stiles was certain that this was the strangest situation he’d ever been in. Because apparently he was gonna screw Derek Hale. Right here, right now.

All for the good of the pack, he reminded himself.

He glanced up at the guy, wondering how he could make this better. Maybe he could pretend Derek was Lydia. Then he took in Derek’s rigid build, with his obscenely toned torso fairly visible through the tight black shirt he was wearing while his dark eyes bore into Stiles from across the room. Okay, maybe not. 

‘We’re seriously just gonna do this? Are you sure?’ Derek asked, unaware of Stiles’ suddenly rampant inner monologue. ‘Tell me you’re sure and we can just get it done.’

Stiles nodded. ‘I’m sure. No big deal right?’

‘It’s kind of a big deal, Stiles. You should take a while to think-‘

‘No. Let’s just do it.’ Stiles said, glad that he sounded slightly more confident than he actually was. Stiles was suddenly aware of his fairy limited knowledge of gay sex, despite having been silently in question of his own heterosexuality for a while now. However, that sudden thought vanished and his mind went blank as Derek took a few steps towards Stiles until he was standing fairly close to him. Stiles was very aware that Derek could probably hear his heart rate increasing for reasons he, himself, was unsure of.

‘Are you sure you’re sure?’

‘Yes Derek, I’m sure. Are you sure?’

‘Yes.’

‘Okay then.’

There was another awkward silence. Neither of them were really sure how to continue with the absurdness of the situation. 

At least he’s hot, Stiles thought as he tried to compose himself while he watched Derek hesitantly run a hand through his own dark hair. Wait. Did he really just think that?

‘Should we, go to the, um, bed.’ Stiles tried to sound assertive but ended up stuttering. He glanced up and found Derek’s eyes locked on him. The strange intensity brought something else to Stiles’ mind.

‘You’re not gonna turn half way through this and accidentally bite me are you?’ He asked cautiously.

‘Hopefully not.’ Derek smirked. The tension in the room decreased a little.

‘That’s really reassuring, thanks.’ He said, rolling his eyes before grinning. He mustered up some courage and took a step towards Derek so they were only a few inches away.

‘So, do we just, go to the bed?’ He asked, unsure if Derek had any kind of plan here. Derek had gone from the slight awkwardness a second ago to emitting an aura of confidence, while looking as if he were making a silent decision.

‘In a minute.’ He responded, raking his eyes over Stiles who stood there awkwardly, having suddenly become very self-aware. Derek looked thoughtful.

‘Wh-’

‘Shut up a second.’ Derek said suddenly, but not harshly. Stiles tended not to take orders from Derek but this time he fell into silence and waited. Derek’s expression was unreadable but Stiles guessed he was figuring out how this was going to go.

Derek seemed to relax a little and he gave Stiles an oddly reassuring smile. ‘You just have to go with this, okay? Don’t make it more awkward than it is.’

Stiles nodded, still apprehensive.

He was deciding what to say next when Derek interrupted his train of thought by closing the gap between them and kissing Stiles, gently, but assertively. Stiles made a small noise of surprise and quickly held onto Derek instinctively as Derek ran his hands up Stiles’ sides under this shirt, wasting no time, apparently. Then again, they were supposed to be ‘getting it out of the way’ rather than messing around, Stiles reminded himself. Though it was still very strange and he was very aware of the shivers travelling up his spine as Derek held him.

He struggled to reciprocate at first due to the sudden light-headedness brought on by the feeling of Derek pushing against him as their lips met, but eventually composed himself enough to put a hand round the back of Derek’s neck and pull him closer. He thought he felt Derek smile into the kiss for a second before, holy shit, tongue. 

Jesus, Stiles thought. This was happening.

His heart was hammering away and he felt Derek bring a hand up and rest it on his chest as if he were feeling for it. Stiles broke away for a second. ‘If you can hear that’ he breathed ‘it does not mean I’m enjoying this.’ Derek chuckled.

‘Right. Of course not.’ He said with a cocky grin. His voice was steady and calculated as opposed to Stiles’ now flustered stammers. Apparently Stiles’ unintentional response to the situation had boosted Derek’s confidence, which he demonstrated by kissing Stiles again, this time with a little more force. He snaked his arms around the younger boy, while Stiles himself stood fairly awkwardly and attempted to regain his senses.

Ah shit, now Derek’s hand was on his ass.

‘Woah, okay, wait a second.’ He rushed out, backing out of the kiss as his face flushed. He was getting very irritated by his body’s responses right now. He felt like he was burning all over while Derek stood there, annoyingly composed. Damn his teenage self.

Derek folded his arms, an amused expression on his face. ‘What now?’

‘You touched my ass.’

‘Yeah, I did.’

Stiles stood and looked long and hard at Derek, who waited patiently for Stiles to work out how he felt.

‘It’s weird.’ Stiles mumbled.

‘Listen, if we’re actually gonna do this, you’re gonna have to get accustomed to me being around your ass.’ He said, rolling his eyes. ‘You know how this works right?’

Stiles’ nodded, annoyed. Derek walked back over to him, wrapping his arms around him and actually lifting him off the ground before manhandling him across the loft and practically throwing him onto the bed, his werewolf strength preventing any kind of fight from Stiles who has been unsuspecting and was quite irritated at Derek’s ability to thrown him around so easily.

When Stiles found on the bed he managed to move onto his back before he looked up at the alpha, all dark and mysterious and now looming over him in an intimidating fashion.

‘Derek.’ He said in an attempt to sound like he had some kind of control here, but his nerves betrayed him and his voice caught in his throat. Derek pinned Stiles’ arms down on the bed above his head before running his own hands down them with enough pressure to remind Stiles of his power. 

‘Remember,’ He said, his voice low and affirming ‘If you change your mind, tell me. The other option is always there.’

‘I’m good. I’m good. But wait a second.’ Stiles said. His voice wavering a little as he lay on Derek’s bed. Derek Hale’s bed. He was still struggling to adjust to this idea. Part of him appreciated Derek’s confidence and how he seemed sure of what he was doing, but it also made Stiles’ feel more of the less the opposite.

Derek sat up a little to listen. ‘You sure you’re okay?’ He asked. He hand was resting lightly on Stiles’ thigh, something Stiles was very aware of.

‘Yeah. Just. I haven’t done this before. I don’t know what I’m doing.’ 

Derek was unphased. ‘I know. Good thing I have.’ He replied with a small, complacent smile. That realisation made Stiles’ face flush again as images of Derek doing this with other guys flashed through his mind. 

‘Yeah, I was getting that idea.’ Stiles said, feeling a little more relaxed. It helped to know that one of them knew what they were doing here, he was even okay with the idea that Derek was in control.

Derek leaned down close to Stiles’ ear before whispering into it ‘It’s okay. I’ve got you.’ Before sitting back and waiting for Stiles to give him the response he needed to continue.

Yeah, Stiles was definitely okay with it.

He even built up the confidence to initiate the next kiss, pulling himself up to catch Derek’s mouth with his own. Derek had been sat next to him as they’d been talking and now pulled Stiles close to him again. 

This time Stiles felt himself relax into it as Derek ran a hand up his back to hold him as they kissed. When they first agreed to do this he expected it to be quick and uncomfortable and over as soon as possible. But this was different. This was slow and careful and Derek, Derek the scary alpha werewolf, was being almost romantic. He was kissing Stiles softly while seemingly trying to touch him everywhere at once, taking his hands from Stiles shoulders to his hips and down his thighs in a way that Stiles found comforting.

Despite rarely having been within a meter of Derek before today, he was enjoying the contact, even nodding without a second thought when Derek tugged at the bottom of his shirt and looked at him in question.

He lifted his arms as Derek pulled the shirt up and off, shivering as the cold air of the loft rushed over his body. Derek tossed the shirt aside before kissing Stiles again briefly, and glanced down to take in Stiles’ now exposed torso. Then he sat back to remove his own.

Stiles had been enjoying the kissing far, but as he watched Derek take hold of his own shirt and pull it over his head in one swift motion, his feelings towards the situation shifted. He watched Derek’s arms flex as he moved and became engrossed by the way his perfectly toned form was revealed as the shirt hiding it was removed. He dragged his eyes from Derek’s broad shoulders down his chest to wear his jeans hung loosely on his hips where he sat. Then he looked back up to where Derek was watching him.

‘Realising you’re not as straight as you thought you were?’ He smirked.

‘I was realising that when we started.’ Stiles replied, his voice quiet as his perception of Derek Hale rapidly adjusted in his mind to suit the fact that they were both shirtless in bed together. He also couldn’t help but compare himself to Derek. Sure, he’d seen Derek shirtless from time to time, but never when he was too. Never was when they were inches apart and Derek eyeing him as if he were actually something to be desired, and not just long limbs and pale skin. 

Derek moved in again, placing a firm kiss on Stiles’ lips before moving down to his neck. Stiles closed his eyes and took a second to just appreciate it, feeling Derek touching Stiles’ now bare skin as they leaned into each, Stiles’ own hands unsure of where to go as he tried to reciprocate.

Then Derek pushed him down onto the bed, so he was lying underneath him again.

‘You okay?’ He asked again. Stiles just nodded, as he was a little distracted by Derek’s hips, which were now pressed against his own, separate by just a few layers of their remaining clothing. 

Derek kissed him hard as he pressed their bodies closer together, even grinding himself against Stiles as he did so, causing the blood to leave Stiles’ head and go elsewhere. H felt dizzy and flustered and well, great.

The Derek descended down Stiles’ body.

Stiles waited, breathing heavily with anticipation. He was lying lengthways on the bed, and moved his head so it was propped on a pillow and he could see what Derek was doing at the other end. 

He gasped quietly when he felt a hand on his crotch, and watched, eyes wide as Derek palmed him through his jeans as he felt himself getting harder as beads of sweat started to form on his temple. 

‘Fuck.’ He breathed.

Derek grinned up at him slyly and began to undo Stiles’ fly. Stiles was trying pretty hard not to buck up into his face right there and then, but managed to wait it out as Derek pulled his jeans and boxers down at a painfully slow pace. 

And there it was, his already half hard cock, inches from Derek’s face. He let out one ragged breath and gripped the sheets tightly as he felt Derek’s hot breath on him and felt him taking the base in his hand. This was happening, and it was happening fast. He released the sheets with one hand and reached down to lace his fingers through Derek’s hair as he jacked Stiles slowly before leaning down, licking once and taking the head into his mouth.

Stiles’ fingers twisted in Derek’s hair and he let out a breathy moan, finally thrusting upwards slightly as Derek took more into his mouth and sucked lightly. He felt his erection grow further as he took shallow breaths and gripped Derek’s hair, causing him to moan around Stiles as he moved up and down faster as he sucked harder.

‘Derek.’ Stiles rushed out in warning, suddenly aware that he was getting close. Derek made a noise of acknowledgement and pulled off.

Derek sat back between Stiles’ legs, and looked up to meet his eyes. They took each other in. Stiles looked wrecked already, eyes heavy on Derek and breathing rugged as he composed himself, though his now very prominent hard-on made it difficult. He cursed his age and his inexperience. 

Derek slid off the bed and took hold of Stiles’ jeans, which were still only half way down. He pulled them the rest of the way off, giving the now completely exposed Stiles another once over before starting to undo his own belt. Stiles lay there quietly. Now there was an inner battle going on between his arousal and his nerves. He tried to push the returning anxiety aside while he watched Derek remove the rest of his clothing, revealing himself to be on his way to the same state as Stiles.

He stood there, baring all, and cocked his head as he asked Stiles ‘Are you ready?’

Stiles nodded, glad that Derek knew how to proceed, because he sure as hell didn’t. Derek noticed his silence.

‘Relax. It’ll be okay.’ 

Stiles appreciated that. He watched Derek go get two things out of the drawer in the nightstand. Lube and a condom. Stiles absently wondered how often he used those when Derek walked back over.

Well, here we fucking go, Stiles thought. 

He reached down to work his cock, partially because the loss of contact was making it impossible not to and partially in an attempt to distract himself from his own impending loss of virginity.

Derek climbed back onto the bed and put the lube down for a second while he kissed Stiles, this time hot and heavy compared to earlier when they weren’t quite as into it. Derek then moved back down so he was back between Stiles’ legs.

Stiles had to grip the sheets again for the next part.

He watched Derek pour a fair amount of lube onto his hand. Stiles didn’t know much about this part so he shut up, lay still and let Derek get on with it, sucking in a breath when he felt Derek start to prep him while whispering reassuring things under his breath that Stiles had trouble paying attention to. 

The first finger was okay, if slightly weird. This was not something Stiles was in any way used to. He tried and failed to suppress his sounds of discomfort as Derek added a second, moving them in and out steadily as he went while stroking Stiles’ thigh to comfort him. Stiles shifted uncomfortably in the sheets, especially when Derek scissored his two fingers inside Stiles, opening him up before finally adding a third. Luckily the lube helped, and eventually he was able to relax and adjust to the sensation, with Derek reaching up to stoke Stiles’ cock in time with his movements. When he finally let out a small sigh of content, Derek smiled and he took them out.

‘Okay?’

‘Yep.’

Derek was fully hard by now. Stiles wasn’t sure what exactly fingering an ass could do for a person, but whatever. He watched Derek rip open the condom packet with his teeth before rolling it over his erection. Now that. That was pretty hot. Especially when Derek then poured more lube onto his hand and started stroking himself, lips parted slightly as he let out shallow breaths. Stiles himself let out a low moan as he watched, taking himself by surprise and causing Derek to look up and smirk at him.

Derek put his hands on Stiles’ thighs, pushing them apart and positioning himself so he was aligned with Stiles’ newly prepped hole.

‘This is gonna be uncomfortable, okay? It does get better, but you know, be ready for it.’ He said, his voice a little hoarse with his increased arousal.

‘I know. Just go.’ Stiles breathed out as he closed his eyes.

So Derek did.

And yeah, there was no denying it was an uncomfortable feeling, and Stiles winced a little as Derek started to push in slowly. The pain made him aware that his cock was no longer as hard as it was, but apparently Derek had too, because he reached down to pump it slowly so Stiles could actually get something out of it despite the initial discomfort. When Derek had pushed in most of the way, he waited for Stiles to adjust for second before he pulled back again. Stiles suddenly hissed at the stretch and the sting that came with it. Derek stopped for a second when he saw the reaction. He looked concerned before pointedly placing his hand on Stiles his arm. Stiles look at him, confused before he felt some of the pain fading and watched the veins on Derek’s arm rising. He was taking the pain.

Stiles smiled up at him. Derek kissed him gently before resuming his movements.

That had helped a lot. Derek was able to increase his pace slightly and let out a low moan as he thrust deeper into Stiles, who echoed it now he could actually feel the pleasure. Derek was gripping Stiles thighs hard by this point, leaving small red marks under his fingertips. Stiles knew he could probably do a lot more damage than that and appreciated the control.

As Derek pushed in even harder, he leaned in to catch Stiles’ mouth and collided their tongues as they gasped into each other’s mouths. Stiles reached to grab Derek by his sides to keep him close while he moaned, low and long as the werewolf continued to pick up the pace. Stiles accidentally scratched Derek a little when he’d thrust in at a particularly good angle that had caused Stiles to cry out. He watched in awe as it instantly healed beneath his hand. These werewolf powers were surprisingly useful during sex, it had to be said.

Derek found that position again and held Stiles down firmly with one hand as he started pounding into him, hard, while the other continued to stroke his cock. Stiles gasped at the intensity and found himself actually getting a rush from Derek pinning him to the mattress and hearing the werewolf’s own sounds that were like a cross between moans and growls. Guttural groans rose from Stiles’ own throat as he felt himself nearing climax before he shuddered and came between them, panting as his cum spattered Derek’s chest.

Derek pulled out after working Stiles through his orgasm, and quickly began fisting his own cock. Stiles watched the alpha’s eyes flash red as he came with a deep growl. 

 

They lay there for a while as they came down. Stiles’ realised they’d laced their fingers together as some point, though he didn’t recall doing it.

When he looked over at Derek, he knew something was different. The connection was there.

‘Do you feel it?’ Derek asked, noticing Stiles’ gaze.

Stiles nodded, smiling. It was a good feeling. 

‘Welcome to the pack, Stilinski.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will most likely be writing a sequel at some point, not sure when though :)


End file.
